Chapter 5 of Main Story
Main Series - Rings Of Halo - Chapter 5 POV:Violet House + School Finished “WHAT?!” My mother screamed as i told her the fight. She didn’t look disappointed at all. More worried for Xenon, like always. He was the favorite, being a Light Elemental. As soon as she saw him in the principals office, she hugged him tight and asked if he was alright. “Ma’am, your son has-“ The principal was cut off by my mother. ”Not another word from you! My precious son is hurt! You allowed students here to fight and let the others watch? Unacceptable!“ My mother and the Principal started to argue. Xenon looked on edge, and Rowan could only look away. Rowan parents walked in to hear the ruckus. They tried to stop the constant screams and shouts, but couldn’t get through to them. I managed the loudest scream I could require, “EVERYONE SHUT UP!” They all seemed to look at me with disbelief. My mother turned to yell, but I interrupted her, “No! Don’t you dare! You all are supposed to be the adults! Yet you can’t keep your voices down to save your lives!“ They seemed to all look with embarrassed faces, my mother only growled. My brother and Rowan sighed in relief. They started talking in a mature tone. It was all said and done, and we left. As soon as we were out, my mother started talking on how ridiculous the Principal was. I didn’t try and stop her. Around other people, she would feel pressured to be polite, but with no one except Xenon, she would run her mouth to the edge of the universe. The next day, everyone was talking about the fight. Lizz and Aria were with Rowan and some other kids on their side. Paris and Lindsay were comforting Xenon with other people by their side. Me, Summer, and the undecided students went into a separate group. ”How was your day after school?“ Velvet asked me. ”Could’ve been better,” I replied, “They screamed and yelled at each other with rude, impolite terms, might I add.” Summer shook her head, “Those two are going to give me a headache. So many fights have happened lately, but that was the first one caught. With all the cheering, I’m surprised only just now have they gotten in trouble.” Maroon looked off, really unsure and distant. He was alone by a bookcase. Velvet went up closer to me, “Don’t worry about him. He hates dealing with drama. He has no care in the world for it.” I nodded, I understood not wanting to be involved. Then I saw Lizz, she walked away from the group. No one paid attention to her and she walked away. I didn’t want to be nosy, but there was something going on. ”Hey, guys,” I pointed to Lizz, “Follow her. Somethings up.“ Velvet and Maroon nodded their heads. ”What? Who?” Summer replied, confused. ”It was Lizz. We’re going to find out what she’s doing. But let’s be fast. The bell will be ringing soon.” Velvet said, and we then shifted our way through the crowds. Link back to Main Page Link to next Chapter Category:Main Story